


Chicken Lights

by thriftysteps



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Grian and Xisuma are the only other ones with speaking parts, all hermits are there, birthday surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thriftysteps/pseuds/thriftysteps
Summary: Zedaph's just finished installing a new lighting feature in his base and he wants Scar to have a look, but that's not the only reason he's inviting the mayor over.
Kudos: 25





	Chicken Lights

**Author's Note:**

> A few things:  
> 1\. idk when scar's birthday actually is
> 
> 2\. I didn't watch much Zedaph this season so I don't actually know if scar has visited his base or not, but I don't think he has.
> 
> 3\. the summary sounds misleading but I promise it's all PG

One day, when Scar was working on his diner in Aque Town, Zedaph came in and left him a note with ambiguous words to read the note within the day.

So after meeting with Beef about purchasing a few guitars for the shop, Scar opened the notebook Zedaph had left him in an item frame. It read:

_‘Hello there Mayor Scar! I was hoping you could drop by my base today to check out a new installation I’ve set up. It might be a tad difficult to find since you haven’t dropped by at all, so I’ll wait for you behind the diamond throne to guide you to my place!’_

Quickly after reading the note, Scar made his way over to the diamond throne where, sure enough, Zedaph of sitting, writing notes for a new contraption idea.

“You wanted to show me something, Zedaph?” Scar asked, approaching the man.

“Sure do! I’m glad you didn’t forget my note, Scar. I was really worried you might have, though it’s not been too long since I dropped the note off. Anyway, if you’ll just follow me out here, I can lead us to my base.”

Zedaph flew off, out of the town hall, leaving no room for Scar to comment or question any further.

Scar, for his part, scrambled to chase after Zedaph.

As it turned out, Zedaph really didn’t live very far, but the only implication that there was a base in this mountain range was a single door near the beach.

“Right this way, Scar. Now, it may be a little dark, that’s because I’ve been rewiring some Redstone lighting fixtures. Don’t mind any of that, this place is spawn-proof. I made sure of it.” Said Zedaph, ushering in the consumed mayor.

“What was it exactly that you wanted to show me, Zedaph?” He couldn’t see anything beyond the length of his arm. Wasn’t entirely sure where Zedaph was or where he was even going. It was unnerving.

“Oh, you’ll see it when we get there. Come on, I’ll lead the way.” He said, placing a hand on Scar’s back to gently push him forward. Unbeknownst to Scar, Zedaph had drunk a potion of night vision, so he could see the inside of his cave of contraptions extremely well.

Zedaph lead him to the center of the fish tank room where the chicken lights had yet to start twinkling.

“Alrighty, here we are.”

“I can’t see anything, Zedaph. I thought you were supposed to show me something.”

“Just wait a bit, mate. You’ll see it soon enough.”

As Scar opened his mouth to retort, a light caught his eye and his words died in his throat.

Slowly, but surely, Zedaph’s chicken lights started twinkling here and there, all around the aquarium. Illuminated like this, the room looked magical. He could see the tropical fish swimming about the tastefully placed coral.

He was so entranced by the twinkling lights, he didn’t notice all of the other hermits approaching the center of the room where he was.

“Surprise! Happy Birthday, Scar!” They all yelled in unison. Each of them held a candle, giving the room a warmer glow.

Zedaph, holding a cake in his hands, counted down from three and everyone began singing.

At the end of the song, before blowing out the candle on the cake, Scar looked up and around at everyone.

“Wh—How did you guys know it was my birthday? I’ve never even mentioned it.” He asked.

“I think you underestimate how good of friends we are, Scar.” Xisuma said.

“Yeah. I mean I’ve spent nearly an entire year going through your stuff, of course I’ll find out your birthday!” Grian chimed in.

“Come on, Scar, make a wish.” Zedaph said, holding the cake up closer to the mayor’s face.

Scar smiled, closed his eyes, and made a wish.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and kudos if you liked it <3


End file.
